Dont Turn Away
by Sailor Moon's Soul
Summary: Everything is going wrong for Serena! She See's her boyfriend Darien and her friend Ray kissing! What will happen? What will she find?


**A/N: Hey! This is my first story (Don't turn Away) I've ever written on fanfiction! I've only written 2 other stories in my life! I'm still learning…bear with me! K!?! Please RR and tell me how I can improve my writing! Tell me the how you liked it too! And tell the truth, I can take it! I may continue this somehow if people like it and have any ideas/suggestions of what my continuation (if I make one.) It will probably be with mystic (who you will find out about later.) Enough talk just read and enjoy!**

**Serena was running to school as she usually did because she always slept in on school days. She huffed and puffed gasping for breath.**

**She then looked at her watch.**

**"7:22 I'm going to be late!"**

**Luna said "Serena your always late for school, can't you be on time once in your life?" Luna was Serena's black cat. She was small, skinny, and had an upside down crescent moon on her fore head.**

**Shut up Luna! It's hard enough waking up in the morning, and going to school! I don't need your nagging!"**

**Luna sighed and walked back home.**

**"OMG, it's 7:27! School starts in 3 minuets!" 'Crap another tardy for me!' Serena thought.**

**Serena turned the corner and ran into school. Off she went to her first class. The teacher said "Serena your tardy almost every day please try to make it on time for once."**

**"I'm really sorry. I promise I'll try harder."**

**The teacher simply shook his head and replied "Find your seat Serena."**

**She sat down. Her friend Mina, a lovely girl with long golden-blonde hair tied partly up partly down with a red bow in it, and blue eyes**

**Said, "Serena, I hate to say it but you late for everything! Your always late for our Sailor Scout meetings too."**

**"I know! I've gotten enough from Luna.**

**"Ya well it's true. You always say your sorry and never even try to change it." Mina stared at her in frustration.**

**Serena thought about what Mina said until the first class (Language Arts) started.**

**…………………………( Later, The Last class)………………………………………**

**Serena went into her last class of the day, Math. She sat in her seat and saw her friend Amy, a tall thin girl with short blue hair, and piercing blue eyes.**

**"Hello Serena!"**

**"Hey Amy!"**

**"How are you Serena?"**

**"Pretty bad…I've been lectured all day. Luna and Mina yelled at me for never being on time. I wish every one would get of my back!"**

**Amy started to say something when they were interrupted by their math teacher, Mrs. Lambert.**

**"Class please take your seat and be quiet! I'm going to hand back your algebra tests from yesterday."**

**As the teacher was handing out the test Serena day dreamed about what it be like without any nagging.**

**(Day Dream)**

**"Serena your late say's her boyfriend Darien, the new teacher with blue eyes so deep that reminds you of the ocean, and short brown hair wearing no shirt and blue jeans, "but I don't care because you're my girlfriend. My beautifu-**

**(Her daydream interrupted)**

**"Serena?"**

**"Wha-What?"**

**"You'll need to get this signed."**

**"Crap another failed test! My mom's going to kill me. I wish I could pass once in my life"**

**"Serena!" Amy said, "You failed another test?!"**

**"Umm I wouldn't say failed just umm a-**

**Amy interrupted and said,**

**"Serena you fail all the time! Then you act like it's no big deal and fool around! You never use your brain! School is very important."**

**"You too! Every one is nagging me!"**

**Ringgg…the bell rings and they pack up their stuff and left together.**

**Changing the subject Amy said, "Don't forget the meeting today it's at 4:00. Please don't be late, and study!"**

**"Ok, ok! See ya later Ames."**

**"Bye Serena"**

**Serena walks down the side walk and turns the corner. 'I think I'm going to stop at the Crown Arcade, it will take some stress away.' She stand's in front of a small building, the Crown Arcade. Then walks through the shiny glass doors. They looked like they had just been waxed. She walks in and standing behind the counter making shakes, is her friend Andrew, a waiter there. He is a few years older than Serena. He has sandy blondish brown hair and brown eyes. He was a very tall, muscle build guy. She used to have a crush on before she and Darien went out. Serena used to hate Darien, though he secretly loved her. Darien used to call her 'meatball head,' they fought all the time. But that was before she knew he was Tuxedo Mask and he knew she was Sailor Moon. They're destine to be together. (As you know)**

**"Andrew!" Serena said running up and jumping into a chair by the counter.**

**"Hey Serena what's up?"**

**"Nothin' much can I have a chocolate shake with chocolate chips on it?"**

**"Ok chocolate girl." They laughed as he made the shake.**

**"Here you go" He said with a smile. "Don't you have a date with Darien in a 3:30?" (A half hour)**

**"Oh, ya I do."**

**'I forgot that too' she thought. "I'll go over to the park after I finish my shake and play one quick video game."**

**(At the park)**

**Serena ran as fast as she could to the park, she was late already! She was caught up in video games. She got to their "bench," the one they sat on every date at the park. Where they told each other how much they loved each other, talked, kissed, and shared memories. He wasn't there. 'I'm not the only one late' she thought. She waited there a half hour. He never came. Serena looked up in the clouds and thought 'he's never late… I'm worried I'm going to check on him.' She walk's out a little further o see…**

**(15 minuets before)**

**"Darien she's always late for meetings, she's failing everything, and doesn't deserve you!"**

**"Ray how do you know she doesn't deserve me!"**

**"We are going to kick her off the sailor scout's. You will have no use for her! I'm going to be the leader! You will deserve me!"**

**"Ra-"**

**(Back to Serena)**

**Ray and Darien kissing!**

**"DARIEN, RAY! I can't believe you!"**

**Serena ran off, tears flooding her eyes as they swelled up, burning. She went to where the other sailor scout's were, at the meeting in the library."**

**She then hears…**

**"I hope "Ray" didn't totally break her heart poor Serena." Said Lita (Sailor Jupiter)**

**"She will be so mad when we kick her off the team." Said Amy (Sailor Mercury.)**

**"Ya I can't believe the way she's acing. Said Mina (Sailor Venus)**

**Their voices burned. Serena then stepped into the picture.**

**"WHAT?" Serena screams**

**"SERENA" Every one says together in shock.**

**"Serena no, no it's not what you think!"**

**Ray enters the room and says,**

**"Oh but is it."**

**Serena turn's to Ray and scream's**

**"GET OUT OF MY LIFE RAY YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Serena it's not what you think! Everyone else but Ray yells."**

**Then all of a sudden Serena punches Ray as hard as possible in the gut.**

**Ray punches back in pane.**

**Serena screams, "Fuck You Ray!"**

**"Serena no one here even likes you we were using you the whole time! Your not Sailor moon your just a lousy cry baby!"**

**She run's away as fast as possible. Then she run's into her house and makes sure no one is there then screams at the top of her lungs.**

**"AHHH! I hate everyone!"**

**She takes a knife and looks at it. She strokes it on the non-sharp side. It glows because of the light reflecting on it. Her eyes still swelling with tears. Then decides not to hurt herself. Then says to her self 'no that's just what they want me to do. I won't I'm leaving!' "LEAVING THIS TOWN LEAVING THIS COUNTRY!" Then all of a sudden 5 bodies of eyes in sympathy look at her. She is still holding the knife. It was Ray, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Darien.**

**"Serena no!" Darien screams.**

**"I'm not going to. I'm leaving."**

**"What where?"**

**"Away from all you jerks! Not even my parent's pay attention to me they are too busy with Rini and how Sammy is in the hospital from the fight." One day her brother Sammy was walking down the street (near an alley) when out of no where 2 guys in an alley grabbed him and started punching him. They must have had the wrong person. Serena saw it happen because when they saw who it was they looked in shock and ran off. Serena ran over holding him watching blood ooze out of him, all over her.**

**"Serena listen to me NOW!" Darien says and grabs her arms holding them together.**

**"Let me go!"**

**"Let me explain! He said loudly "I love you Serena." He said in a much quieter voice.**

**"Than why did y-"**

**"Serena," he said in a soft voice. "The person who was supposedly Ray only kissed me to make you leave. She was trying to convince me to break up with you. But I wouldn't so when you came she kissed me."**

**"Wait a second supposedly Ray?"**

**"Yes, she's a new enemy who can change into any one or anything she wants. I ran into the library after I pushed her away. I told the scout's everything. I knew Ray wouldn't do that and found out how it wasn't really Ray." Darien said. "When you were there Ray was in the shrine praying for you."**

**"Than why were you guys, Mina, Lita, and Ami, talking about-"**

**"You're our best friend, your Sailor Moon we were talking about who we thought was Ray, or Mystic (the new enemy.)**

**Serena was embarrassed and felt stupid.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"You shouldn't be. It was a misunderstanding.**

**"I'm really sorry Serena." Ray said in sympathy.**

**"Is this a lie? You just feel bad for me now or something?**

**"No it's true!" Amy said**

**"Friends still?" Ray said. "All of us?"**

**"And my girlfriend?" Darien said.**

**"Yes. She said smiling**

**A/N:Wow that was my first story! I hope you liked it! Please RR and tell me how you REALLY feel. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
